The Mirror
by Forgotten in Darkness
Summary: Raven's life is very depressing until she find a strange mirror in the grass on her first day of school. Then she is sucked in to the universe of Kingdom Hearts. Will she fall in love and never go back? Vote on homepage who she falls in love with. R
1. The beginning

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC Raven.

Chapter 1

Raven had been moving around a lot her whole life, but after seventeen years her parents settled down in a town called Okinawa. Raven was the kind of girl you would call a freak. She always wore black; whether it was painting her nails black to her black lipstick. Believe it or not she never had a friend ever.

It was Raven's first day at Okinawa high school. She wore a black mini skirt with a black tank top; black and white stockings on her legs and arms. She had knee length white boots and a white choker with a black bat on it. Raven had midnight black hair that went to her waist and ruby eyes. On this day as she walked to school she found this strange mirror on the grass. The frame of the mirror was black with red roses and thorns and in the mirror was a picture two boys. One had long red and spiky hair. This reminded Raven of a porcupine. He also had a black coat on that went all the way to his feet and he had black gloves and boots on. He had emerald eyes and looked about seventeen.

The other one looked about fourteen with the same outfit. He had honey blond hair and it was spiked to one side. He had cerulean eyes. Raven slipped the mirror in her black skull backpack and went running to school.

After school Raven ran in to her room and slammed the door shut, she automatically locked it. She took the mirror out again and this time it had three people in it.

The three people looked like they were in a pure white hall. The two people from before were there and the third one looked about sixteen. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. His hair was in a mullet and he was playing an instrument called a sitar. Raven knew what it was called because she had tried to get one but her parents stopped her, talking about something like to much noise.

Then a strange black light came from the mirror and seemed to pull Raven in to it. Before she knew it she black out.


	2. Meeting Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Roxas

I tried to make this chapter longer and thanks for the reviews.

I don't own kingdom hearts only my character Raven. Also I didn't know what age Demyx was so I made up a age. Sorry if it isn't the right age. Just tell me and I'll change it. Same thing with Axel. It will take a while for me to add more because I am going away for a week so I will try to write more during that time and update in the next two weeks.

Chapter 2

When she woke up she was still holding the mirror and the really strange part was the three people from the mirror were standing over her. "Who are you?" said the fourteen year old blond. "I'm Raven and you are" said Raven. "I'm Roxas" said the fourteen year old blond. "I'm Axel" said the seventeen year old redhead. "I'm Demyx" said the sixteen year old blond.

"Nice to meet you" said Raven. "Why are you here?" asked Axel. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is being in my room, then this strange black light pulled me in to this mirror and I blacked out. The next thing I know I'm talking to you three." Said Raven as she held the mirror close to her chest. "Let me see that mirror" said a voice behind the group.

"Hey Zexion" said Roxas to the newcomer. "Who are you?" said Zexion to Raven while completely ignoring Roxas. "I'm Raven" said Raven as she handed him the mirror. "I have read about these kinds of mirrors, they transport you to a place where you will fit in the most, but at the same time it traps your heart in it. Therefore turning you in to a nobody. Raven keep that mirror close, whoever has that mirror controls you from now on" said Zexion as he handed the mirror back to her.

"So you mean I no longer have a heart since this stupid mirror has it" said Raven in an angry tone. "Yeah that's about right" said Zexion. "So she can stay" said Demyx in an exited voice. "I think that will be decided by Superior" said Zexion. "Who's Superior" said Raven. "He's our boss and his real name is Xemnas, but behind his back we call him Mansex and don't ever let him hear you say that or he will kill you" said Roxas. "Should we take her to Xemnas" asked Axel. "That's up to Raven if she wants to see him now and get it over with or she can sit around until she is found and her chances of survival will be low" said Zexion. "Well which will you chose" said Demyx as Axel and Roxas rolled their eyes at his stupid question. "I'll go now" said Raven. "Then come this way" said Zexion. "Wait I'll take her you may be the cloaked schemer but you are on Larxene's murder list" said Roxas. "How do you know that" said Zexion. "I'm not telling you" said Roxas. "Ah… guys can you stop fighting" asked Raven in a weak voice. "Huh, did you say something?" asked Roxas. "She said will you stop fighting" repeated Demyx. "All right come on Raven" said Zexion. As Raven walked out of the hall with Zexion, Roxas tapped her on the shoulder and opened a portal which they both went through, without Zexion.


	3. The Deal with Superior

_Sorry I haven't Updated in a while I had writers block_

_Sorry I haven't Updated in a while I had writers block. Anyway I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the organization members but I do own my OC Raven._

**Chapter 3**

As Raven and Roxas were walking through the portal that Roxas had made. He was telling her all about the organization.

"I haven't been here long but I can tell already who the nice nobodies are and who the mean nobodies are. Axel. Demyx, Zexion and I are the nice nobodies, even though Zexion can be a pain in the butt sometimes. Everybody else are mostly mean and dangerous. Stick around with Axel, Demyx, Zexion and I and you should be fine" said Roxas.

"Ok I will" said Raven as they came to the end of the portal which stopped at the entrance to Xemnas's Office. Roxas knocked on the door.

"Whose there" yelled Superior behind the door.

"Its Roxas and I have found someone that could become a member of the organization" said Roxas loud enough so any one behind the door could hear him.

"The doors open" said Xemnas. As Raven and Roxas entered his office Raven started to panic. She quickly gripped Roxas's arm tightly. He seemed unfazed.

"Say your name" said Xemnas.

"I'm Raven" she said as bravely as she could.

"Raven do you know what your power or weapon is" said Xemnas Seriously.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I could learn my weapon quickly and it might take a while but I could learn my power" said Raven boldly.

"Alright if you are so sure, I'll make a deal with you. You learn your weapon and power in the next month or you will have to give me your mirror and become nothing more than a tool for the organization. Do we have a deal" said Xemnas. Roxas looked at Raven with a look of worry.

"Deal" said Raven.

"The last thing I will ask you is what is the name you want to be called by" asked Xemnas.

"Well since everyone else has a 'x' in their name just call me Renxav" said Raven as she declared her new name. She then walked out of the office with her head held high.

The last thing she thought before walking through another portal Roxas had made was "_What the hell have I gotten myself into_".


End file.
